The present invention relates to a linkage component and more specifically to a linkage component which is formed of sheet metal and has interlocking projections and recesses to prevent expansion of a seam in the linkage component.
Linkage components have previously been utilized in vehicles to transmit force between various portions of the vehicle. For example, linkage components have been utilized in association with center take-off rack and pinion power steering gear systems such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,099. In this specific example, the linkage component transmits force from the rack and pinion power steering gear to steerable vehicle wheels. However, it should be understood that linkage components have been utilized at many different locations in many different types of vehicles.